


Confession Time

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altar Sex, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Bottom Castiel, Choir Singer Castiel, Confessional, M/M, Priest Dean, Sex in a Church, Virgin Castiel, rosary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choir singer Castiel confesses to having homosexual fantasies about the new Father of his parish. What he doesn't realise at first is that he was confessing to the very same man who is the object of his desire. Dean seems more than happy to make Castiel's fantasies come true and may have something of his own to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Time

**Author's Note:**

> As blasphemous as they come. Don't say I didn't warn you.

"Bless me father for I have sinned."

"Tell me my child."

"I've lusted. After the new father who has joined our parish this week."

"Go on. Tell me."

"Is it not enough, father? Is lusting after a man of god not the greatest sin possible already?"

"I need you to detail me what it was you thought about so I can determine how punishable your crime was."

"Of course, father. I've lusted in a way that I've wondered how his flesh looks underneath the celestial rope. How it would taste. Oh father, I've wanted to taste his rigidness and take it into my mouth."

"Go on. Is there more?"

"I've thought about how he'd keep us baritons back after practice to give us an extra training and how infinitely lower my voice would get once he's inside of me. Father, I pictured myself kneeling over the altar while the father does all sorts of unspeakable things to me."  
There was a heavy silence on the other side of the confessional.

"Is my crime too vile for redemption, father?"

"I will not punish you. But I fear your choir practice will be much longer in the future. I look forward to seeing you afterwards, Castiel."  
If Castiel wasn’t mistaken, the voice on the other side sounded infinitely raspier now and recollection dawned on him at the father's words. With this undertone, he recognised the voice that knew him by name. More so when he opened the confessional and waited outside until father Winchester's hour of confessions was up.

He blushed when the father left the confessional and he caught sight on him immediately. He nodded nonchalantly at first but then he licked over his lips, promising and teasing about the private meeting he had suggested and Castiel knew he'd soon do things which no amount of Ave Maria's could ever hope to cure.

 

When the time for the next choir practice was up, Castiel was very nervous to say the least. His hands trembled as he put on his purple choir robe and walked over to the church.

He felt exalted and more than a little nervous about Father Winchester’s words. As he turned his steps down the street which would bring him to his parish church, he blushed, vividly remembering how he had researched what would happen to him if the Father really followed through on his words. The images he had seen had mostly been ungodly, which wasn’t easy to stomach for a young man as religious as Castiel was.

He firmly believed in the rule not to have premarital intercourse, that is until now. When he felt his first urges, he knew that the Catholic church would not condone them; Father Winchester had not been the first object of his desire. The fantasies he had admitted in the confessional had also not been his first time picturing those carnal acts, though so far they had stayed fantasies. He shouldn’t even be here, he told himself. He should not go back to choir practice after what had happened. Despite his conviction, his steps mechanically led him on, uncontrolled anticipatory anxiety in his stomach.

 

“Good evening, Castiel,” Father Winchester smiled benevolently as he took his place in the end of the line of singers. “I’m glad you could join us.”

“Of course, father.”

“You sound like you are getting a cold. Are you sure you should be singing today?”

Castiel had heard how hoarse his usually already deep voice sounded and cleared his throat nervously. Wetting his lips, he spoke up again, his voice less cloudy, but shaking a little: “I am well, thank you. I want to sing.”

Thankfully, Father Winchester didn’t comment on the tremor in Castiel’s voice and just led the choir through a piece they had started to practice last week. The Father had informed them that it was from a movie called Sister Act in which a woman of colour was placed inside a convent in an act of witness protection.

Castiel had wondered about the elatedness with which Father Winchester spoke of this movie and his repeated use of the word: “Dude,” as he told several of the choir members how “awesome” this movie was. He had wondered why the Father used these kinds of words, but he had decided for himself that it did not matter much. Perhaps it was a remnant of his upbringing before he found his way to the Almighty.

Father Winchester led them through practice and encouraged them to really lose themselves in the unfamiliar gospel they were singing. Despite his preference for the classic hymnals, Castiel found himself enjoying this more modern song exceedingly, though if he really reflected, the way they were swinging and clapping to the rhythm made him fully aware that he was in a state of arousal and he felt even hotter than usual in his long choir robe.

 

“Oh man, that was sweet. You guys really rock,” Father Winchester said as a final word when they had sang the song through piece by piece and then twice it in it’s entirety.  
“Thank you all for your good work. May the lord bless your paths this following week until we meet again.”

All the anxiety that Castiel had felt on the way here was back as he saw the other choir members leave the church one by one, and he felt a pang in his stomach as Father Winchester and him were the only ones left inside.

“Well, here we are,” Father Winchester spoke up and Castiel flinched.

“Yes,” he breathed out tonelessly.

Obviously, the Father realised how uncomfortable Castiel was because he came closer carefully, lifting his chin up with a gentle caressing finger underneath it.

“Would you like to help me prepare the Church for mass?” The Father asked and Castiel nodded with relief.

“Yes, Father.”

“Please. Call me Dean.”

Castiel only nodded when Dean brought out candles for the later service and adjusted the preacher’s book and table of songs on the walls.

“Dean, I think you’re using the wrong cloth for this. It’s this one for evening mass.”

“Damn, you’re right. I wouldn’t have noticed if it weren’t for you,” he smiled and came back with the right altar cloth, while Castiel blushed at his cursing. “You really know everything there is to know about this, don’t you? Have you thought of taking the frock?”

“I have, when I was younger. Now I’m not sure about it anymore.”

“Please, follow me to the vestibule. We need to bring out the wine,” Dean led him into the chamber to the side and then he urged Castiel to explain what he meant by not being sure anymore.

“Do you not know why?” Castiel replied, his hands sweaty and a fierce blush in his cheeks.

“Oh, I see,” Dean nodded solemnly. “Wait here for a minute would you?”

Castiel gulped as he nodded and watched Dean’s robes swishing as he went back out of the room again. The minute until he returned must have been the longest in Castiel’s life. It dragged itself on eternally, but as he heard approaching footsteps he thought it had not been long enough after all.

Dean came back in, shutting the door behind himself and putting a chair under the door handle.

He then crossed over with steady steps and stopped when he was about an inch from Castiel’s body.

“About what are you not sure, Castiel?” he laid his finger back under his chin and lifted his face up. Castiel hadn’t even noticed that he had looked at the floor again until his gaze hungrily roamed over Dean’s face.

“I never realised how many freckles you have,” he whispered enchantedly and then felt himself locked in Dean’s gaze upon him. He swallowed dryly, trying to search for an answer to Dean’s earlier question which wasn’t all that easy while the other man softly stroked his thumb over his jaw, tilting his head upwards a little.

“I’m not sure God would condone my sympathies,” he rasped as he felt Dean’s second hand treating the other side of his face with equal caresses.

“Does that mean you want me to stop?” he felt Dean’s breath on his lips, his enticing smell all around him and his fingers gently moving on his cheeks.

“No,” he stated as Dean caught his gaze again.

“Good,” Dean replied and pressed his lips to Castiel’s.

It was as if fire exploded everywhere on and within him. If this was what it felt like to burn, then Castiel would gladly embrace the situation just like he did Dean. His arms closed around the other man without his control, kissing the Father with a heatedness that he had not thought existed within him.

“Woah, good guys shouldn’t kiss like that,” Dean chuckled when they came up for air for a second.

Castiel didn’t know what to reply and was just waiting with his arms around Dean, his lips invitingly opened and his eyes closed.

“You’re shy, aren’t you? And all this talk about wanting to taste my rigid flesh? Or how did you call it?”

Castiel’s eyes opened and he felt himself blushing deeply, even more so when Dean reverently smoothed his fingers over his flushed cheeks.

“I’ll be damned. A pretty, blushing virgin.”

“You shouldn’t blaspheme,” was Castiel’s automatic reply to the cursing. “And I’d prefer it if you didn’t talk anymore,” he admitted in a small voice.

“If that would make this easier for you,” Dean nodded. “Though it’s half the fun to tell you how good you feel. Your lips, man. Make me want to have more of you.”

Castiel only nodded his jaws tightly locked, a shiver running down his spine as Dean urged against him and licked over his mouth while he pressed him back onto the vestibule desk until Cas sat on the piece of furniture.

“Let’s get these off, shall we?” he rasped and balled his fist in Cas’ robes, pulling them over his head quickly, then shedding his own. Black joined purple as Dean now moved against Castiel further, rubbing over his thigh from the outside.

Castiel moaned really quietly, not wanting to let out more sound than necessary, but Dean felt encouraged to move on to the inner part of his thigh even by the smallest whimper.

When Castiel felt another being’s touch on his most intimate spots for the first time in his life, he wasn’t the only one who gasped. Dean’s breath hitched as he cupped Cas’ crotch and kissed the other man with more vigour; Castiel, practically assaulted with tongue and teeth now could only hold on and let Dean work his mouth against his while he kept up his strokes on him.

The Father let his hands trail over Castiel’s shirt next, unbuttoning it one by one and looking down with a pleased gasp as he revealed a muscular body underneath.

Castiel was uncomfortable for a second, but when Dean’s eyes had widened in adoration, he moaned and boldly opened his trousers, letting the slacks glide down until he revealed his chaste white boxers underneath.

Dean’s breath hitched again as he in turn undressed, pulling his jacket and collar off with sharp movements. He let his trousers fall equally fast and Castiel’s mouth watered at the sight of Dean in nothing but tight black briefs. He let his fingers trail up against the Father's toned torso, pleased at the desperate groan that Dean uttered at that and the way he lifted Castiel’s leg and urged between them.

“Cas,” he whispered, grinding into the other man, his whole body hitching at the friction as they rubbed together.

“Yes,” Cas answered, not daring more as Dean played with the hem of his boxers.

He pulled them down, stroking lightly over Cas’ legs as he let them fall and promptly stripped off his own underwear with enthusiasm.

Cas’ gaze zeroed in on Dean, completely exposed and moaning with more force now as their erections came together without anything in-between them.

“As good as you thought?” Dean asked, rubbing over Cas again.

“It feels good what you’re doing to my uh…”

“Cock?”

Castiel blushed again at the crude word which he hadn’t even allowed himself to think so far, let alone say it.

“Yes,” he simply answered as Dean’s cock poked his own, leaving a shiny spot there.

“But you mentioned something else too, didn’t you?” Dean cooed, his strong arms sneaking around Cas’ upper thighs now and really spreading them. “Do you want this?” he asked, massaging the space between Cas’ cheeks which his research had informed him would be used during this kind of endeavour. The research however hadn’t prepared him for how good it would feel and how much it would make him crave more and deeper touches.

“Yes. Please,” he moaned and Dean nodded as he opened a drawer of the vestibule desk and brought out lubricant.

He looked absolutely unashamed as he wetted his fingers and circled them around Cas’ entrance until he let the tip of one digit dab inside.

“This might sting a little,” he nodded, biting his lip at feeling heat around his finger, letting Cas adjust to it before he playfully jiggled it inside for a bit. “But I promise it will be so good later.”

“I trust you,” Castiel declared, confident enough now to draw Dean in for more kisses as he felt himself widened under the other man's touch. It wasn’t all that pleasant at first, but his desire for Dean made him forget all the little stings and pains, which disappeared entirely once Dean’s fingers were deep enough inside of him to find a spot that made Cas practically howl.

“Overwhelming, isn’t it?” Dean said, keeping up his tantalising pushes which made Cas rock so violently onto him that the desk thudded against the wall. “Ready for more?”

“Yes,” Cas panted and felt a dull pressure at his entrance next, Dean keeping eye contact with him the entire time that he pushed his cock into him, capturing his face whenever Cas wanted to shy away from the shameful pleasure pooling inside him.

He felt full, so incredibly full and heated as Dean grabbed him and pulled out a little, pushing back in carefully at first, until Cas cried out loudly because it felt so good.

“It’s very good. Please, oh please.”

Dean nodded, a pearl of sweat rolling off his brow as he picked up a faster rhythm inside Cas which had him buck into him and made the desk thud against the wall with every thrust now.

“Dean!” he shouted, when he felt the pleasure intensify even more. “Please.”

“I know,” Dean moaned, one of his hands leaving Cas’ thigh and pumping his cock which stood tall and proud between their bodies. Cas cried out at a person’s touch on a part that had never been touched before and he soon experienced his first orgasm which threw his entire head and being into a whirlwind of pleasure.

“Ngh, yeah,” Dean panted out, and Cas was not surprised. Dean must feel the movements of his body he couldn’t control and suddenly he felt hot wetness inside him when Dean undoubtedly had the same experience that he just had.

He felt better than ever before in his life when Dean captured his mouth again in post-coital haze and playfully bit into Cas’ full bottom lip which made him twitch one last time before it was all over.

“I have a confession to make as well, Cas.”

“Alright, what is it?”

“I’m not really a priest. I’m only going through the motions because me and my brother have a job in town.”

Cas was shocked at first, but the happy bubble inside of him didn’t let him freak out at Dean not being who he said he was; he was too lazy and satisfied for an intense reaction and instead only felt a certain kind of relief which was nowhere near as sweet as orgasming, but still good.

“So you’re not a holy man and I didn’t commit that carnal sin?”

“Nope, not at all. Though I’d say, what we just did would be called sin by most people in your church.”

“I don’t think it’s my church anymore,” Cas shook his head. “How could something that is so wonderful ever be sin?”

“Search me,” Dean shrugged and kissed Cas again. “Do you wanna get outta here now? I only have a motel room that I’m sharing with my brother, but-”

“I have an apartment,” Cas supplied easily. “I’d like to take you there and do more of… this.”

“More sex you mean?”

“Yes,” Cas said, opening up to the words he would have shied away from twenty minutes ago. “More sex.”

“All for that. But let’s wait until the midnight mass is over. What you told me in the confessional, about bending you over the altar? Well, I want that desperately.”

 

After the midnight mass, the church was soon deserted and Dean held Cas’ hand, looking at the altar.

“You sure you’re up for this?”

“Yes, I am,” Cas told him and bent himself over the altar, looking up at the adorning colourful pictures of saints as Dean lifted the choir rope that he had put back on after their time in the vestibule. Cas gasped quietly as Dean penetrated him again and his fake priest ropes made swishing sounds which reverberated loudly in the empty church as he picked up a fast rhythm, desperate to get them off in this impossible situation.

"Are you up for a little more?" Dean asked and grabbed two rosaries from the altar. Cas felt one of them wrapped around his cock by Dean's hand, and then he felt suddenly empty as Dean pulled out. He heard the click of more beads and his mind raced in excitement as he felt Dean inside himself again, this time pushing little rounded beats into his inner walls as he went along.

“Oh fuck, yes,” Dean whispered and his voice carried all the way up into the dome as Cas reached beneath himself, the delicious friction inside him too much to take for long. The additional beads made Cas cry out without any shame as his own hand found his cock and stroked the other rosary over it.

"It's so good," he panted as he pushed himself back onto Dean who kept on pounding into him making it even better than their first time.

The extra friction made them both stir crazy with lust and they abandoned ever decency as their shouts echoed through the empty place of worship until they came.

A second after the whirlwind in his body had started again, he heard Dean pant out another, even louder sound as heat flooded into him once more. While he stroked himself through his orgasm and Dean rode his own out into him, Cas’ gaze fell on the saints looking down upon them with a smile that he had never thought looked benevolent before, though it felt like that to him now. As Dean pulled him off the altar to passionately kiss him again with suction noises reverberate back at them from everywhere and with both their ropes stained with white hot evidence of their passion, Cas contemplated that if this was not how heaven was like, he’d be forever disappointed in it.


End file.
